1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
There is a technique to transform a plurality of paper documents into image data by a scanner equipped with an automatic sheet feeder. In this transformation, a method for creating an electronic document with respect to each original document has been conventionally proposed. For example, the following two methods are known:
(1) A method in which a separator sheet different from documents is inserted in a separation position of a document (namely, in the forefront or rearmost position of a document) and the separator sheet is detected by reading it so as to distinguish documents.(2) A method in which such a separator sheet is not used for determining a document separator. For example, a size, a layout, a symbol or the like included in an image different among documents is recognized or character information (such as information that a character highly frequently appearing on a cover is included) obtained by character recognition technique or the like is used for distinguishing documents.